


Reaper ( Gabriel Reyes ) x Mercy ( Angela Ziegle )

by Gamerzerofanfiction



Series: Overwatch serie french [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Oral Sex, Overwatch Family, Penis In Vagina Sex, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerzerofanfiction/pseuds/Gamerzerofanfiction
Summary: Voici le premier fanfiction que je réalise sur Reaper ( Gabriel Reyes ) est Mercy (Angela Ziegle ) j'espère qu'il vous plaira.je ne possède pas les personne d'Overwatch les personnages appartienne a Blizzard est seulement a Blizzard sauf Clara Ziegle est un personnage que j'ai inventé pour les trois histoires elle sera dans les trois histoires seulement en temp que personnage secondaire.Je vais faire 3 fanfiction qui seront tous lié les un au autre sa se passe touse en même temps mais chaqu'un de leur côtée le premier est Tracer et Widowmaker le second est Reaper is Mercy, le troisième sera sombra est D.va mais selon l'odre chronologie que j'ai établit sur ses trois fanfiction se lui de Reaper est Mercy comment se l'aure de la crise Omnic ( 2035 ) se lui de Tracer est de Widowmaker commense au momment ou la pignon public d'Overwatch est haut plus bas est la dissolution d'Overwatch ( 2045 ) est se lui de D.va est Sombra commence sera entre ses deux périodes.





	1. Résumé

Tout a commencé lors de la première grise Omeniacs c'est partir de se jour que les gouvernements se réunir pour créer Overwatch pour contré la mennasse Omniacs car tout les armées de chaque pays n'avait pas réussi aller repoussé avoir mais a les ralentir mais supérieure mon proposé de rejoindre Overwatch pour protéger mon pays malgré se qui m'importait est de protéger ma fille Alejandra c'est pour sa que j'ai rejoindre Overwatch, puis arriva une chose que changea ma vie pour toujours car après avoir divorcer je pensait jamais retrouvé l'amoure dans ma vie ma je me tromper car une j'avais rejoindre Overwatch je rencontra le Docteur Angela Ziegle le médecin en chef d'Overwatch je la trouver tout le temps a sourire au monde elle faire passer les besoins des autre avant les s'un est c'est fille très chantie, très intelligent est douse avec les enfants est aussi vouloir protège tout le monde mais si elle doit maitre en danger sa vie mais je la protège malgré qu'elle se plaint que je sauf tout temps blessé, sa ne dérange pas car si un peu protège un ange qui est tetu un puis au bout d'un temps nous sommes devenue amie malgré est aussi quelque temps après devenue amoure se qui fie sourire ma fille est aussi Hanna car elle considère Angela comme sa mère adoptive puis arriva la tragédie qui nous separat tout les deux qui me fie perdre la mémoire est changer de quand mais quand elle comprit j'étais devenue qu'elle tout fait pour me retrouver mais au point de brûler ses ailés ange pour moi.


	2. Chapitre 1: là grise Omeniacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour le retard pour la mise en ligne mais j'espère que sa vous plaira.

Voila comment tout a commençaient, je vais vous le racontez à l'origine les Omeniacs ont était créer pour résoudre les problèmes de la planète est aider l’être humien mais un jour quelques scientifique ure l'idée de créer quatre good programme pour les aidée a réglée les problèmes de la terre est ces good programme être nommer Anubis, Horus, Athéna, Arès tout se pas sa normalement lors de leurs fabrications. Mais un jour lors du lancement d'Anubis il se passe une chose que personne n'avais prévue tout les Omniac de la terre se sont tout se éteint. Se qui poussa l'entreprise qui les avaient créer de fermer mais quelques mois après l'entreprise était une histoire ancienne tout les Omeniacs se sont réveiller tout le monde pensaient que c'est une mise à jour de leurs systèmes mais le temps certain groupe de Omniac se regrouper pour construire des usines dans le monde, mais se jour arriva comment une bombe qui nous tombe dessus c'est en Europe que tout a commençaient des villes qui était détruite une par une est chaque armé de chaque pays fut détruite par l'armer Omniac car même l'armée Omniac les a dépasser en nombre est technologie ce qui leurs a permit de prendre le contrôle de la plus gros partie de l'Europe en a perne quelques mois.

Puis un jour il arriva une chose que peu de personne ne croyez pas capable c'était que par mie tout les pays sous le contrôle Omniac seulement la Russie russisées a ralentir est repoussée leurs attaques alors que d'autre arrivé a perne à les ralentir alors 3 pays développa leurs propre systèmes de défense contre les armées Omniac la Coréen , la Chine est la Japon développaient les méga des armures de combat avec un pilote a l'intérieur alors que les Etats-Unis ont développer le projet super soldat au début du lancement du projet super soldat que le sérome injecter dans leurs corps n'était pas complètement se table au début du projet sur les quatre cent seulement une quarantaine sur vivait au sérome c’est a partir delà que la guerre entre les Omniacs a changer les super soldat repousseur les armée Omniacs mais par mie les quarante sur vivant du projet de super soldat il y avait un qui se distinguer plus des autres il s’appelle Gabriel Reyes qu’on surnommé soldat 24 tout les missions qu’on lui donnée se terminé avec suc sait, le temps passa la nouvelles version du sérome qui était stabilisait de super soldat arriva avec de nouveau membre mais partir de la que tout a changée les Omniacs créer des unîtes de plus en plus puissant c’est partir delà que tout les payes du monde ont du s’unir pour contrés la menasse Omniacs c’est a partir de la que fut créer Overwatch un groupe d’assaut regroupent les meilleur soldat de chaque payes. C’est la que tout ta changent Overwatch avait commençait a gagniez en s’attaquent directement aux usines de fabrication Omniacs, puis arriva le jour au tout les agents d’Overwatch reçut un médiale est des félicitations pour avoir mie un terme à la crise Omniac est avoir sauvé le monde, les gouvernements ont décidés de gardé un œil sur les good programmes Anubis fut enfermer en plain s’entre d’Egypte dans le temple d’Anubis est couper du ressaut mondiale est surveiller par une entreprise gouvernementale avec ses propre soldat, quand a Horus lui fut détruit en mais mettent qu’Arès et puis Overwatch reçut le good programme Athéna que Winston en récrivant l’ensemble de la base de donnée est suppriment les données qui avait corrompus Anubis. Puis un jour Gabriel fut appelé par Gérard Lacroix le directeur d’Overwatch pour qu’il puis rencontré les membres de sa future équipe malgré qu’il préférait travaillé en solo que en équipe mais une fois dans le bureau de Gérard il rencontra Jack Morisone, Ana Amarie, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Angela Ziegle est doomfist puis Gérard lui dit.

"Bonjour Gabriel laisse moi te présenter ton n’équipe je pense que tu connais Jack Morisone vue que vous avais participé au programme super soldat"

Gabriel "Non, je n’est pas encore eu c’est honneur combattre a ses coté"

Jack "Moi non plus mais j’ai entendu parler de ces exploitent"

Gabriel "Merci"

Gérard "Voici Ana Amarie une excellente tireur d’élite c’est même elle qui forme ma femme comme tireur d’élite"

Gabriel "ok"

Gérard "Je pense que tu connais doomfist"

Gabriel "Oui, alors c’est toi qui avait réussit a rasé 4 base Omniac a toi tout seule"

Doomfist "Ouais, mais exploit son rien comparait a toi dit si je me trompe tu as vraiment ressui à détruire cinq unîtes lourde qui ont était crée pour détruire les mégas a toi tout seule"

Gabriel "Tu ne te trompe pas sauf ces unités son moins puissante que je pensais"

Gérard "Laisse moi te présenté Torbjorn un inventaire de géni"

Gabriel "Ravie de te rencontré est c’est toi qui a inventaire le mortier lourd de bombe a eau lourde"

Torbjorn "Oui c’est moi qui a crée se petit bijou, une véritable merveille de technologie"

Gérard "Voici Reinhard l’un des plus fort de ton équipe"

Gabriel "Oui je sais est aussi lui qu’on surnomme la tête brulé de l’armé Allemande"

Reinhardt "Je na suis pas une tête bruler"

Puis arriva le dernier membre de son équipe Angela Ziegle qui avec le nez dans ses dossées entrain de boire un café quand Gérard lui parla qu’elle sortie sa tête de ses dossées est rencontra le regarde Gabriel au début il pouvait voir que sa présence la mâtée mal a l’aise puis Gérard lui dit.

"Gabriel laisse moi te présenté le médecin en chef d’Overwatch Angela Ziegle"

Gabriel "Ravie de vous rentré mademoiselle Ziegle" en voyant Angela retirait c’est lunette de vue.

Angela "Merci ravie de vous rentée commandant Reyes"

Gérard "Les présentations sont faite maintenant parlons de votre prochaine mission a tout se qui sera de détruire une usine qui est situé en France car le gouvernement nous a appeliez car les Omeniacs dans se pays ont créé des nouvelles unités a ses puissante pour avoir détruit la plus gros partie de leurs armé a perne quelques semaines"

Jack "Qu'elles sont les unités utilisés dans se pays"

Gérard "Se sont de unité ED220, des bastion 584H puis des unités de soutien comme dans CV43 est XG213 de nouvelles unité qui ont était fabriqué dans l'usine Omeniac qui est votre cible"

Gabriel "Quel est le plant"

Gérard "La mission sera des vous parachutez a bas altitude pour ne pas être répétait pas les scanners pas les défenses anti aérien de l'usine dont vous serait séparaient en 2 équipes la première équipe sera jack, Ana, Torbjörn, Angela puis l'équipe 2 sera Gabriel, Reinhardt, Doomfist puis une fois que vous aurait atterrit à 1 kilomètres de l'usine il faudra que vous rejoigniez tout se a ses coordonnées, une fois fait vous devrez vous infiltraient dans l'usine est la détruire après sa il faudra que vous allez à la zone d'extraction 1 kilomètres au Nord de l'usine mais fait attention car suite ressent problème dans le pays vous aurez une fenêtre 4 pour vair la mission est revenir dont vous partez dans 5 minutes pour la France mais ne vous inquiétez pas vaux équipement ont était déplacer il sa trouve dans l'avion de transport qui vous emmènera en France, vous pouvez disposer"

Une fois Gérard avait finit de leurs parlé, ils quittairent le bureau pour partir en direction de la piste de décollage de la base car l'avion de était près pour décoller une fois à bord l'avion décolla tout suite après pendant le vol tout les monde se préparer enfin Jack, Ana, Torbjörn, Gabriel car Reinhardt est Doomfist eux ne pouvait pas maître leurs équipements car cela pourrait provoquer un problème pendant la chute libre ont leurs équipements sera parachuté en même temps, après tout le monde dans l'avion était tout se entrain de discuter les sien avec les autres tout sauf un Gabriel qui vérifier ses armes est aussi si il avait suffit sa ment de grenade est de munitions sur lui puis Angela le regarda il était calme alors qu'elle était complètement tétanisée pour sa première mission sur le terrain a utilisé un équipement qu'elle avait créé est seulement testée en labo ont elle ne s'avait si lors de ses missions son équipe aller tenir car avoir seulement un bâton qui peu soignée des personnes car a sa technologie de nano robot qui n'est pas complètement opérationnel est aussi le fait elle n'avait jamais de saut en parachute de sa vie, elle décida de se concentrer sur autre chose mais d'un coup elle entend par les haut parleur qu'ils vont devoir traverse une tempête pour ne pas prendre de retard sur la mission se qui provoquerait de turbulences pendant le vol, tout le monde ses déplaçaient est retourna à leurs siège respective pour s'attacher une fois fait, des énormes se couse secouer l'avion se qui poussa Angela de tenir littéralement le siège en acier sur le qu'elle était, elle tourna son regard sur les autre personne dans l'avion Jack lui était entrain de dormir, Ana parler avec Reinhardt, Torbjörn lui était entrain de murmurait un chanson, Doomfist lui était entrain de regardé une photo quand a Gabriel qui était à côté d’Angela puis Gabriel lui dit.

"C'est ta première mission"

Angela "Oui je suis un peu stressé"

Gabriel "Tu es sur car vue comme tu t’un ton siège je pense que tu es plus que stressé"

Angela "Oui tu as raison je suis pas stresser je suis complètement tétanisée pour ma première mission"

Gabriel "Je voie pense un truc qui peu te calmer"

Angela "Comme quoi"

Gabriel "Je ne sais pas mais moi pour me calmer je regarde c'est photo sa m'aide à me détendre" en sortent une photo de sa poche de pentathlon noir.

Angela "Je peu voir la photo si sa ne te dérange pas"

Gabriel "Non tu peu la regardée"

Angela "Merci à temps c'est toi sur la photo qui sourire c'est qui la fillette a côté de toi qui sourire"

Gabriel "C'est ma fille Alejandra qui va bientôt fêter son 7 anniversaire dans 2 semaines"

Angela "Tu marie"

Gabriel "Non sa mère est moi nous sommes séparait il y a 3 ans suite à mon engagement dans l'armée qu'elle na pas trop aimé de puis moi est mon ex-femme nous avons garde alternée de ma fille même si je ne peu pas beaucoup la voir avant les missions mais toi, tu quelqu'un"

Angela "Non je n'ai personne dans ma vie mais j'ai rejoint Overwatch pour protéger une personne qui est a mon cœur il s'agit de ma petite sœur Clara qui s’inquiète toujours pour sa grand sœur j'ai une photo d'elle est moi le jour ou a reçu son diplôme en cyber ingénieur malgré que se jour la n'aux parent ne pouvait être la"

Gabriel "Très belle photo vous allez être heureuses tout les deux"

Angela "Merci"

Le pilote "Préparez-vous, nous sommes bientôt sur la zone de largage"

Jack "Préparez-vous"

Tous le monde se leva est mie son parachute tout le monde attendaient devant la soute de l'avion qui s'ouvre puis Gabriel vue Angela qui avait du mal maître son parachute puis Jack est Ana l'ont aidés à le maitre, après 5 minutes ils arrivaient sur la zone de largage puis la soute s'ouvrit tout le monde était près pour sortaient l'équipe A était près te a sauté sauf que Angela recula car la elle avait peur de sautée d’ont l'équipe B passa en premier, Angela vie l'équipe B parachuté leurs équipements puis elle vue Reinhardt est Doomfist sautaient est vue Gabriel le regardé puis sauta, une foie que l'équipe B atterrir Doomfist c’équipé de son gant, Reinhardt mie son armure puis partie en direction la zone de regroupement pendant le trajet le groupe a rencontré plusieurs centaines unités bastion qui était détruite voir enraciner dans des arbres comme si c'était un cimetière de robotiques puis un bruit les vie se retourner pourvoir une unité bastion qui était assez en mauvaise était qui était encore active alors tout les équipes B se plaça devant lui, pour le détruire mais d'un coup le bastion qui était devant eu leva son bras qui était son arme puis Doomfist lui détruire la tête avec son gant avant qu'il ne tire, après 5 minutes l'équipe A les a rejoints puis ils parlaient a Doomfist est Reinhardt du plant pour rentrer dans l'usine mais Doomfist leurs dit que Gabriel était déjà entrain de réfléchir à un plant pour rentrer dans l'usine pour sa il monter sur la colline pas trop loin du lieu de regroupement, Jack partie voir Gabriel pour un plant mais avant même qu'il parte pour le voir, il était revenue Gabriel puis il leurs parla du plant pour entrer.

"Bon l'usine est bien protège mais j'ai remarquer un groupe de cinq camions pendant le saut en parachute, je suis aller avoir sur la colline pour voir si venait en direction de l'usine est oui don ont a un moyen de rentrer, mais seulement moi, Jack, Ana est Angela pourront baser en sous les pour nous quatre pourquoi"

Ana "Ok don Reinhardt, Doomfist, Torbjörn vous restez ici"

Doomfist "Ok"

Jack "Les camions arrivé quand Gabriel"

Gabriel "Disons 9 minutes don ont part tout suite pour les attrapés avant qu'il arrive à l'usine"

Ana "Comprit"

Angela "Vous êtes sur que je puisse venir car je ne suis pas un soldat mais un docteur"

Jack "Oui tu viens car si il y a des blessés ont n'aura besoin de toi Angela"

Angela "D'accord"

Après avoir dit sa le petit groupe partie en direction de l'usine une fois devant la route cacher derrière des arbres d'ou arrivée les camion aller venir puis Jack regarda sa montre est vue que il y a déjà 2 heureux est demi qui se son passé d'ont il reste 1 heure est demi pour piège l'usine est partir au point d'extraction, Gabriel lui coupa la parole pour dit que les camions seront la dans quelques seconde puis le premier camion arriva devant eux jack se glissa sous le camion en roulant puis fut le tour de Ana qui passa sous le deuxième, quand se fie le tour de Angela douter qu’elle puisse se glissée sous un camion don paniqué encore plus se qui lui a fait manquée le camion numéro 3 d'on puis Gabriel décida de l'aider, il lui dit comment se maître sous le camion est qu'il serait sous le camion derrière elle puis le quatrième camion est réussi à si glissée suivie de Gabriel sous le camion suivant. Une fois à l'intérieur le petite groupe se sépare en trois Jack partie de son côté Ana du sien est quand a Gabriel lui devait s'occuper d’Angela car elle n'avait aucun expérience sur terrain après quelques minutes le petite groupe se retrouva devant la porte de l'usine puis il sont sortie de la même manière qu'il sont entraient, après être aller c'est loin Jack activa les explosifs qui détruit l'usine puis partie au lieu d'extraction tout le monde ne parler pas Angela ne se sentait pas a laissa avec sa puis décida de parler avec tout le monde mais d'un coup tout le monde s'arrêta il n'y avait plus aucune bruit Jack sortie son n'arme, Ana aussi est Torbjörn, Gabriel sortie ces deux fusil a pompe Reinhardt est Doomfist eux se mais t'est en position de combat est Angela avait un simple pistolet quand d'un coup une brindille se cassa, Gabriel cria a terre quand un déluge de balle passa au dessus de leurs tête Jack leurs dit d'avancer a plat ventre tout le monde boucher sauf Angela qui était complètement tétanisée de peur elle ne pouvait pas bouger elle vue les l'autre avançaient mais essayant de parler mais rien ne sortée de sa bouche, quand aux autre ils avançaient puis Gabriel regarda derrière lui est vue Angela qui ne bouchée pas elle était cachée entre deux rochers puis il décida de retour vers Angela est lui dit.

"Il faut avancer"

Angela "Nan je ne peu"

Gabriel "Angela tu peur c'est normal d'avoir peur dans c'est moment la mais si tu n'avance pas tu vas mourir"

Angela "Est alors je s'avait que je n'aurais pas du me portée voltaire pour c'est mission"

Gabriel "Angela regarde de moi tu ma dit que tu voulais protège ta petite sœur non"

Angela "Oui"

Gabriel "Alors il est temps de tenir c'est promesse mais si je doit tenir par la main pour que tu avance je le ferais, alors avance est suit moi" en lui tenant la main.

Angela "Oui"

En lui prend la mains après quelques minutes Gabriel et Angela ont réussi a rattrapé les autre malgré que maintenant la forêt était complètement envahie par des unités omeniacs puis le petit groupe arriva au point d'extraction sans problème mais un peu de retard sur l'heure mais l'avion les attendant avec les moteurs active une arrivée devant Gabriel s'arrêta est écouté les environs est n'entendit rien puis il dit a tous le monde de courir à l'avion est il avait un truc a vérifier il retourna dans les bois Angela le regardée puis décida d'aller à l'avion quand ils entendit des coups de feu dans les bois mais décida d'aller chercher Gabriel une fois arrivée elle trouva cinq unité bastion détruite avec Gabriel contre un arbre avec sa main droite sur le ventre, Angela se dirigea vers Gabriel qui la voyait le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre puis elle lui dit.

"Doucement Gabriel n'essayer pas de forcer tu va aggraver ta blessure"

Gabriel "Désolé doc mais je voudrait bien vous y voir vous prendre une balle"

Angela "Désolée pour sa mais tu permet que je regardée ta blessure"

Gabriel "Ont na pas le temps pour faire sa ils faux qu'ont a lieu au point d'extraction"

Angela "Bon tu as raison car il nous reste moins de 20 minutes pour aller au point d'extraction don je vais te donnée sa au moins sa va ralentie le saignement je vais devoir t'injecter sa dans le ventre don remonte ton gilet" en sortent un pistolet médical avec une fiole jaune qui brancher dessus de sont petit sacs a sa taille.

Gabriel "Va si"

Angela "Ok" en mais temps la droit sur les abdos de Gabriel puis en plantant l'écueil du pistolet dans le ventre.

Puis ils repartie tout suite après est il arrivait devant l'hélico ils grimpairent de dans puis partie pendant tout le trajet retour Angela continua a soigniez Gabriel dans l'hélicoptère après 3 heureux de vol ils arrivaient à Londres Angela avec une équipe médicale sont partie opérait Gabriel, quelques heureux plus tard Angela sortit du blog opératoire est vue Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjörn est Doomfist qui son venue la voire pour savoir comment va Gabriel elle leur dit que il allait bien il avait seulement besoin de repos est rester en observation la nuit. Après c'est victoire contre les Omeniacs les gouvernements ont décidé de donner leurs soutiens a Overwatch est c'est partir delà que l'humanité a commencé a gagné en détruisant les usines de fabrication Omeniacs après sa Angela décidée continue améliores sa technologie de nano robot puis un jour elle décida rendre publique c'est recherche sur sa nano technologie que lui ont permit guérit les maladies est de pour soigniez les personnes qui avaient une maladie très grave se qui lui permit de se faire acclamer par beaucoup de scientifiques qui vous utilisé sa nano comme arme alors que droite disait que c'est contre nature est que les Omeniacs pourrait pirater sa technologie est sens servir contre l'humanité se qui lui a value de sois elle détruire ses recherche ou sois les gouvernements lui prendront c'est recherche, mais malgré sa elle refusa de renoncer est pour prouver que c'est recherche pouvait aide l'humanité alors elle décida de d'injecter la tout dernier version de ses nano robot dans le corps au début elle avait un peu le tournis, puis perdit connaissance elle se réveilla 3 mois pus tard dans un lit de la base de Washington avec des médecin a côté d'elle puis il l'un des médecins a hurlé de peur en la voyant ouvrir les yeux d'un coup si qui la fie hurlait a son tour pendant au moins 10 bon minutes jusqu'à que Jack rentre dans la pièce en regardant les deux femmes hurlaient puis il dit.

"Ont se calme mesdemoiselles" envoyant Angela arrêtée de crier est reprenant son souffle.

Angela "Désolée pour sa"

Jack "Tu n’as pas besoin de t'excuser pour sa mais vue que tu est réveillée il y a des personnes qui veule te voir"

Angela "Qui veut me voir" en voyant Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Gabriel plus trois nouvelles personnes qu'elle ne connaissais pas.

Ana "Comment tu te sans, tu sais que tu nous sa tous fait peur"

Angela "Désolée pour sa"

Jack "Tu te repaîte la Angela"

Angela "Je sais mais qui est la jeune fille la"

Gabriel "Désolée j'ai oublié faire les présentations, je vous présente ma fille Alejandra Reyes"

Alejandra "Holla"

Gabriel "Alejandra"

Alejandra "Désolée pas bonjour" en fessent un énorme sourire a tout le monde.

Angela "Bonjour Alejandra" en lui redonnent sont sourire.

Jack "J'ai fa u oublié je pense que tu n'as pas encore rencontré Amélie la sous-directrice d'Overwatch"

Angela "Sous-directrice attend ont n'est quand"

Reinhardt "En fait tu es restée 3 mois dans le coma"

Ana "Reinhardt" en soupirant.

Reinhardt "Oups désolé"

Angela "3 mois mais ma sœur est-elle au courant"

Amélie "Oui j'ai prévenue votre sœur" avec une voie douce.

Angela "Vous lui avait dit quoi"

Amélie "Qu'il y a eu un accident dans votre labo se qui vous sa fait tomber dans le coma est également dit ou vous êtes soignée"

Angela "Merci"

Amélie "Vous n'avait pas a me remercier"

Jack "Bon voila aussi un nouveau membre de notre équipe je te présente Winston"

Winston "Ravis de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Ziegle"

Angela "Tu viens de parler"

Winston "Oui je un gorille qui était génétiquement modifiés me rendre plus intelligent"

Angela "Je voie"

Gabriel "Tu as me réagit que Jack"

Angela "A bon comment Jack a réagit en l'entendent parler"

Gabriel "Il a….." en tombant par terre avec une flèche tranquillisants dans la jambe droit.

Jack "Jolie tir Ana"

Alejandra "Il c'est évanouie quand il la entendu parlé Winston pour la première fois"

Reinhardt "C'est pas le père mais c'est fille qui ta vendue" en hurlant de rire.

Angela "Je vois mais quand a Gabriel"

Alejandra "Est encore tu n'as pas vue la tête qui la fait quand il a perdu connaissance, je l'est prit en photo" en mon temps sur le lit est lui montrent la photo.

En voyant sa Angela se mie a hurlé de rire au point qu'elle mie ses bras sur ces cotes puis Alejandra se mie a rire en entendant Angela rire après quelques minutes Angela est Alejandra puis tout le monde partie sauf Gabriel, Alejandra est Angela car la fillette 7 ans qui temps t'est de tirer son père par terre jusqu’à Angela l'aider a lever pour le maitre dans le deuxièmes lit de la chambre dans la quel elle était puis Alejandra est Angela ont tout les deux parlées eux de Gabriel se qui la fait rire c'est voir quand fait Gabriel était quelqu'un de froid est distant avec les autre mais quand il était avec sa fille il passé beaucoup de temps a rire est joué en semble.


End file.
